The Old Bacchus Place
|game = Red Dead Redemption Red Dead Redemption 2 |type = Shack |territory = State of New Austin |region = Hennigan's Stead |location = |inhabitants = Theodore Eaves Mintie Cummings Seth Briars (Undead Nightmare) |image2 = File:BridgeFallsMap.png }} The Old Bacchus Place is a cabin and river jetty in Red Dead Redemption and Red Dead Redemption 2 in the Hennigan's Stead region of the New Austin territory. Though the map and in-game notifications put it on a cliff just off the San Luis River in northeastern Diez Coronas, the Old Bacchus Place appears to be a small home and dock directly across the river from the specified point in part of Hennigan's Stead south of Thieves' Landing. Layout Red Dead Redemption 2 In Red Dead Redemption 2, the cabin appears to have been deserted in a hurry, as inside the shack there is an overturned chair, an unmade bed, and many things such as beer bottles and sacks of corn are scattered across the floor. A Fertility Statue can be found in the chimney. The hut also acts as a spawn point for a group of rats. While useful for obtaining perfect rat carcasses, killing too many in quick succession triggers the minor honor loss tied to animal abuse. Red Dead Redemption The Old Bacchus Place consists of a small wooden shack that can be entered by the player along with a small fishing pier. Inside, there is a bed, stove and several cupboards. Outside of the shack, various fishing equipment is lying around and two beer bottles can be found on top of a barrel. Next to the house, there are clothes flapping in the wind. At the end of the small dock, there is a chest with some cash. Background ''Red Dead Redemption'' Nothing much is known about the Old Bacchus Place. Theodore Eaves and Mintie Cummings (a black man and a white woman, respectively) appear to live in the house. There are also two chickens in the property. ''Undead Nightmare'' During the Undead Nightmare, Seth Briars takes refuge here to wait out the plague by playing poker with the undead Moses Forth and eventually throws a small party in which the undead play 'music' while Seth and Moses 'dance' with two undead ladies Seth has dubbed 'Mary Lou' and 'Francine'. The Undead Nightmare mission "Get Back in That Hole, Partner" begins and ends at this location. After completing the mission the location becomes a safe house. Trivia General *On the side of the house there is written "I am one of those Famous fellas". This is a cheat code that provides instant Fame. *The place is named after Bacchus, the Roman god of wine and revelry, though it is possible the connection is because of the two alcohol bottles on a barrel near the home. Red Dead Redemption *Mintie and Theodore can be found in the vicinity of the house (The two people can be robbed/killed/looted without eyewitnesses because of its seclusion). At one point the man says, "Her husband don't know she's fucking the help." *In the time period of Red Dead Redemption, it was forbidden to have an interracial lover, this may be why it is well hidden from civilization. *Near here, players may run into a black man who wants to save his white wife from being hanged. *Another black man can sometimes wander into the property, and even go inside the house. A white man can be seen on a patch of dirt, stationary and not able to be greeted, but when frightened, he can get onto the player's horse without warning. *When fully zoomed in on the map, the location's name will show up in Mexico. Mexican music will sometimes be played at this location as well. **This is a common issue with borders in the game. The border between Mexico and the US is only defined by the San Luis River, and there are issues with this when it comes to music. Different players have reported Mexican music playing if they stand in The Old Bacchus Place for too long, although the game will still register them as being in the US (obtained bounties will still be present, which are normally lost if entering Mexico or vice versa). Even players who spent time hunting on the Mexican side of Butter Bridge in northeastern Diez Coronas reported that music that plays when the player is in New Austin will place, but once again, the game registered the player as being in Mexico. * Even though two people live here, there is only one bed. Undead Nightmare *The Old Bacchus Place is the one of the five non-gang hideout that the player can sleep in when playing Undead Nightmare but not in the regular Red Dead Redemption campaign. The second one is El Presidio, the third one is Las Hermanas, the fourth one is Pacific Union R.R. Camp, and the fifth one is Torquemada. *On the original map game poster, the Old Bacchus Place is misplaced in Mexico, this is fixed on the Undead Nightmare map poster. *The Old Bacchus Place is one of two safehouses in Undead Nightmare that is not located in a town, the other being Beecher's Hope. Gallery 022.JPG|View of the house from Mexico. Achievements/Trophies The discovery of this location in Red Dead Redemption counts towards the following Trophies/Achievements: ---- Related Content de:The Old Bacchus Place es:The Old Bacchus Place Category:Redemption Locations Category:New Austin Category:Locations Category:Redemption II Locations